


Asteroid Happenings(ABANDONED)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Heterosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Quadrant Vacillation, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama, on the asteroid! Terezi is in heat, Karkat is confused, Nepeta and Dave are jealous, and Kanaya and Rose are screwing in the background. This assumes Gamzee is dead and Nepeta lived. ((If you're looking for smut, it's not here. You can request smut in the comments if that's what you guys really want though.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle

**Author's Note:**

> Just the first part. Short-ish. Next part might take me a few days or even a couple of weeks. I know it starts off slow, but hang with me.

Another day on the asteroid. A bleak, arduous existence in the dark grey hallways of the shithole Karkat now called home. He sighed and spun around in his chair, debating whether to make another memo or not. It wasn't as though anyone actually read them, but it gave him a way to complain and say 'I told you so, incompetent fucks'. It was going to be another long day. Needed anything to break the heavy silence, he brought an unused hivetop out into the middle of the floor and proceeded to slice it with his sickle, testing out a few of the skills he never used. For what was probably the nth time, he wondered who the fuck had devised SGRUB and made the skill trees for his class and designed them so poorly. Once Karkat was finished, he kicked the pieces into the horn pile and headed down the hall to the transportalizers. He knew there were other ways to their blocks, as they all had doors and opened into a hallway, but he never bothered to find out. He strongly suspected their blocks were exactly opposite of the main forum, not that it mattered.

As he headed towards his transportalizer pad, Terezi popped out of hers and into him, her face turning a deep teal. Which was strange. Normally he would be the first to blush, and she would beat him over the head with her cane. Instead, Karkat backed up a step, shocked at another visual hemorrhage on her face besides her red shades. After a moment of awkward silence, he found his voice and managed to blurt out, "Terezi, what the fuck?". Hurt flashed across her face before melding into extreme annoyance. "Fuck off Karkat. Just- Dammit Vantas!" She stormed off and headed off into a side corridor and out of Karkat's sight. Karkat was stunned. For one, she had called him Karkat, and Vantas. She almost  _never_ did that. It was either Karkles or dumbass. She had also blushed, a sight seen by few, not including Karkat. And of course, she hadn't teased him. She had pretty much been like Vriska, except almost flustered, somehow. After a moment of contemplation, Karkat gave up and stepped on the transportalizer to his block. 

Karkat's block was dark, as always, and boring, as always. He walked his usual curcuit around his block, looking at his identical sets of clothing, a small, miniature culinary block, some food, loot from the many quests he had done, etc. He went through his movie collection and stared at his posters, most of which he had managed to alchemitize, and others that he had alchemitized but hadn't existed on Alternia, but rather were from the humans' planet. There was so, so much stuff to do... But nothing Karkat wanted to do. It was akin to opening the thermal hull late at night feeling hungry, and the shelves are full, but there's nothing to eat, and apon complaining your lusus decides you would be better off without patelas. Sighing, Karkat sat down at his desk, resigned to the fact that there was nothing to do but talk to someone, anyone left on the asteroid. Opening Trollian, he saw Kanaya was online and began to chat with her, hoping she would reply.  


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat runs into Terezi again. It's a little confusing.

Maybe it was just Karkat, but talking to Kanaya soon turned into a game of figuring out where the proper punctuation should go. He wasn't exactly a stickler for grammar, but he rather disliked its absence, especially since he always tried to use the right punctuation and sentence structure. After possibly an hour or two of 'chatting' with Kanaya and listening to her subtly hint at her relationship with Rose and exchanging advice and other things that edged on Moirallegence, Karkat grew weary of mentally inserting the ellipses where they were missing and logged off a little rudely. Seeing no one else online, he stood up to go find something to eat. Of course, his own culinary block and thermal hull were devoid of any sources of nutrition, purely from laziness and not from gluttony as Terezi assumed, and so he was forced to leave the relative comfort of his respite block.

Assuming Terezi might be in the one by the main forum, he stepped out into the hall and walked down to the larger one in which an exiled colony of Can Town was located. Unfortunately for him, Terezi had moved over to this one. Karkat stopped in the doorway, and decided that if he was quiet, he might be able to avoid contact for a minute or two. She didn't have very good peripheral scent or taste, or at least he had been told. He crept through the door and right along side the wall opposite of Terezi and had made it halfway towards the various cupboards before her head snapped up, sniffing the air visibly. She snapped her head around to stare at Karkat through her red shades, looking almost as if she was glaring at him this time. Until that point, Karkat had been frozen, afraid she was still pissed at him from earlier. Luckily for him, it seemed that she had cooled off some and she turned back to the cans and books, arranging them and adding liberal amounts of cherry red, which made him uncomfortable; it was just because she loved red, but it still made him uncomfortable, as though someone might associate the color with Karkat somehow.

Something nagged at the back of his mind as he rummaged through the thermal hull and the cupboards for something to eat. She had smelled him from several yards away, with her back turned and large amounts of red in front of her. He continued to look back at her as he made himself a simple sandwich of some unidentifiable meat and some cheese, and could tell she was doing the same. It was annoying, eating the sandwich and feeling her eerie gaze at his back. She couldn't see his discomfort, could she? Why did he even care? He finished his meal and made his decision. If she was going to try and beat him with her cane, he'd take it; at least things would be a little less dull with a bruise or two.

Walking up behind her, he could see her head turn until he could see the corner of her red eyes, and could almost feel her nervousness. Why was- Terezi was  _never_ nervous. He stood right behind her, her back almost touching his knees. They remained silent for a moment, Karkat waiting for her to say something. When it was clear she wasn't going to talk, he sighed and leaned over her, trying to see her expression. "What the fuck is up with you, huh?"

She simply looks away, not exactly embarrassed, but she clearly doesn't want to be there. She even goes so far as to scoot away a bit, right in front of him. "Are you fucking- So you won't even talk to me? You're just going to yell at me for something that happened on accident and now you won't even talk to me?" All the while, Karkat failed to notice the beads of sweat accumulating on her neck. She was nervous, but to what degree? And if so, what could she ever be nervous about? Obviously something big enough she could barely even look at him.

Karkat sighed and almost knelt down beside her, but thought better of it; it was always better to be in a more agile position around Terezi. Somehow he remained slouched, as though he wanted to sit down with her, but he convinced himself he just preferred slouching. "Just say something. If you don't tell me, who the fuck are you gonna tell? Fuck, Terezi, everyone is dead. At least say what I've done. Fucking. Say something."


	3. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi hates how ignorant Karkat is and wants to remedy it. Maybe not the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at writing from Terezi's point of view for this and the next chapter, and then from Nepeta's and Dave's. Not from Kanaya and Rose though; they'll mostly be background characters.

The absolute stupidity of some trolls... Terezi had been in heat for at least a week, and it was probably going to last for another two. She first noticed it when she had passed by Karkat maybe two days ago in the main forum. She needed to get some food, and stopped by his chair to see what he had been typing. Instead of licking up his screen and running away after poking his nubby stubs-for-horns, she had actually pretended to be interested in what he had been doing, playing some dumb game or something. When she had finally departed after trying unsuccessfully to start a conversation with him, she noticed he seemed almost... bigger. Like he was taking up more space. She thought her sense of taste was just screwed up, but that only happened after she had and that had been hours before. Though she had known it was going to happen for weeks, she still tried to deny it. 

Two days later and she was already getting excited with Karkat just being within a foot of her. The biggest problem was that nothing would ever help but someone else. Being on her own and... trying to solve the problem herself only made it worse. The first few times were awful, weeks of constantly being on the edge, always sexually frustrated, almost unbearable pain, all spent in the increasingly smaller confines of her treehive, and then the asteroid. At least at her hive she could walk around outside or roleplay or blow off some steam complaining with some of her less close friends. Now everyone she could talk to was either dead or busy pailing with someone, or a human. Nepeta didn't count, being so naive and innocent. The worse part, was being with two people who would make find candidates, but were also unthinkable to her. Dave was a human, and also sort of her best friend, always talking with her when she was bored, building can town with her. Karkat... He had his chance, back in the past. She would have loved to pail him half a sweep ago, but now... Always being an asshole, always ignoring her or sending mixed messages... But he was so _delicious_ , with his cherry red interior. Dave was too, but not quite to the degree of Karkat. 

And now there he was, standing right behind her, trying to help her and figure out what was 'wrong'. She almost wanted to scoff at him and give him a broken rib or two, and then see if he could tell. It was rather difficult though to be mad at him with his scent slowly filling the surrounding area. Maybe he didn't know, but she could sense small amounts of arousal seeping from his lower body. It took considerable effort, but she managed to clear her mind and answer his question as sanely as possible. "Karkat, how much do you value your shameglobes? Because those are going to be a lot smaller if you don't back off, right, now." Oh well. So much for trying not to sound bothered. Karkat did indeed back up, which gave her some much needed breathing room and she paused for a moment to breath in the Karkat-free air. Now she could decide: did she want Karkat, or Dave? Becuase she was  _not_ going to spend another lonely cycle on that asteroid, not if she could help it. Her thinkpan was a little more muddled than she thought, however, as she decided to try and get Karkat first, because of the excellent reasoning that if she couldn't get Karkat, Dave most certainly would. 

"I'm going to explain, but-" Nepeta quietly padded into the room smiling at Terezi and then becoming very shy at the sight of Karkat. She seemed unsure of something but went around them to the thermal hull and rummaged around, presumably for some moobeast excretion. Terezi felt bad for Nepeta, knowing full well the extent of how flushed Nepeta was for Karkat. Some months ago Nepeta had admitted to Terezi that she sometimes spent some alone time with the thought of Karkat in her thinkpan, and Terezi ceased to mention Karkat to her anymore afterwards. Not sure if Nepeta would leave anytime soon, she stood up and leaned in close to Karkat's aural orifice, partially to whisper to him, partially to smell some more of that wonderful candy red. "Maybe we should go to your block and discuss this further." She promptly left and walked back through the hall, past her block, and ducked into Karkat's, knowing he often left it unlocked.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, I know I said that this was going to be updated at best once a week, but I lied. However, after this chapter, I will cease until the 20th to give my thinkpan and fingers a nice break.


	4. Terezi: Don't get overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi tries to educate Karkat.

As soon as she stepped into Karkat's block, Terezi was overwhelmed by how much sheer Karkat there was. It was his block, but she hadn't expected his scent to be so _concentrated._ She felt herself become very wet and shook with anticipation, her thinkpan slowly being overwhelmed by thoughts of pailing and Karkat and- 

"Terezi? You okay?" Terezi whirled around and smelt Karkat's figure in the doorway and shook even more as she fought to control her urges. God _dammit_ being in heat sucked. The sooner she got it over with the better. Swallowing the unusual rise of saliva in her mouth, she sat down on Karkat's couch and composed herself, answering as calmly as possible. "I-it's fine. Just- Just a little surprised by how, um, fucking cluttered it is in here. Dammit Karkat, I almost sat down in something. Is this a pie?" She clumsily attempted to disguise the tremble in her voice as annoyance, picking up an empty sopor pie tin with bits of crust remaining in it and tossing it in the general direction of Karkat's figure. He seemed not to notice her behavior and immediately went on the defensive. 

"Hey, it was just one fucking pie. It's not like there's anything to fucking do around here anyhow. Nepeta just draws and shit or explores the asteroid, you have Dave, and Kanaya has Rose. Maybe if one of you nookslurpers decided to get the stick jammed up your waste chute out for once and actually, I don't know, show some common courtesy and invite me to something, I wouldn't be fucking around with sopor and driving myself up the fucking vertical floor." 

It appeared that Karkat's pool of seemingly infinite rage and stupidity hadn't dipped an inch in the past half a sweep; another thing, it seemed he still didn't know about Nepeta's obsession with him. How the fuck was he so ignorant? Didn't he ever even check on her, step into her block? Terezi frowned and stood up to face him, leaning forward on her cane, close enough to smell his clam grey skin, but not so much that she could smell his blood. 

"Karkat, it would really help to participate in things that benefit the group and not yourself or for your own enjoyment, and possibly you could cease to deface Can Town, as its citizens are starting to take notice. Bottom line: stop being fucking retarded and a nuisance and stubborn and actually take your time to notice the shit that happens around here. End of discussion. Satisfied? Actually, I don't fucking care. Just sit the fuck down and listen." 

She roughly pushed him down onto an old, tattered armchair that smelled of wood and a forked stripe of grey concrete draped over the top; probably a pair of Karkat's pants. She held him down with one foot and leaned in a little closer, eagerly pulling in more of his scent. "You wanted to know what's going on Karkat? Well here you are." He opened his mouth to say something and she shot him a glare that quickly shut him up. "Maybe if you think, something I have yet to witness you do, then you'll figure it out. I might even give you a prize." 

Terezi hoped against hope he would get the hint, as she wasn't going to last much longer in his block. His scent was overwhelming, filling up her thinkpan until she couldn't even think coherently about anything that didn't involve Karkat with some degree less clothing, and she was pretty sure she was soaking through her pants as well and half hoped Karkat couldn't see, half hoping he could see and would figure it out. A sudden, enlightening thought struck her as she waited impatiently; maybe he had no idea. Karkat knew quite a lot of things, but it always surprised her how much his lusus hadn't taught him. He would ramble on about relationships and quadrants for hours if you asked him for advice, but had revealed he didn't actually know exactly how pailing worked, and Terezi had to spent a horrifyingly long 10 minutes explaining it to him, with a little bit of help from Kanaya. It was strange to think so, but maybe Karkat was like Nepeta and hadn't had his heat yet. That, or Karkat was just ignorant enough not to recognize a troll in heat. Either way, she was going to start his heat, whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got posted early because of lack of things to do. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but this is my first work and I'm still trying to get the hang of it, so excuse how terrible my everything is. Next chapter up anywhere between later today and on the 21st.


	5. Not Going To Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi gets impatient and pounces.

Karkat struggled to get out of his seat, but gave up, resigned to the fact that he would actually have to give more than half a fuck about Terezi's predicament, whatever it may be, to get her to let him up. Glaring up at her, he finally took in her facial features, somewhat tense and nervous, but a little eager at the same time. What? What the fuck could she be eager for? Karkat dismissed it as tricks of the dim lighting and looked around, wondering when he'd get away. Time seemed to drag on, and Karkat became more than a little restless. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, refusing to even try and listen to Terezi, only to receive a sharp backhand that left a red mark on his cheek. He rubbed it angrily and caved in, looking down at his feet as he tried to think. She was easily annoyed, she was being a bitch, and she was being quirky. Typical Terezi, maybe a little more so than usual, but still within the realm of possibility, however big said realm might be in a fucked up game like SGRUB. 

Karkat's thoughts soon shifted to Terezi's looks earlier, how she had blushed and looked flustered. Maybe she had just been with Dave or some shit, he wouldn't be surprised. Karkat already knew he had fucked up with Terezi long ago, and knew she and Dave were pretty close. Sure, it pissed him off, everything they did annoyed him, but he stopped actually caring about Terezi about the time she did. He considered the idea that she had been with Dave. Her clothes looked fine, if a bit ruffled, and she herself didn't seem all that worn out. From there, Karkat's began to dwell more on Terezi and her looks, which then evolved into her body and figure. His bulge slowly unsheathed and Karkat began to squirm uncomfortably, trying to free his bulge from his pant leg where it pressed up almost painfully, trying to ignore Terezi and get his thinkpan back on task. 

If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed Terezi's facial expression as she too noticed the growing bulge in his pants, her eyes widening at the size. All trolls had significant bulges, a genetic trait that always rose to the top of genetic slurries made by the mother grubs. The room was near silent, save for the heavy breathing of the two of them, one hunched over the other, Terezi still holding Karkat down but with less force, trying to lean in and get more of the scent that was emanating from his groinal area. Pulling himself together, Karkat finally managed to murmur under his breath, wondering what in the actual fuck was happening. "I- I still don't get it." His lusus had been a mixed bag, giving him great knowledge in some areas and leaving him completely in the dark in others. Heat cycles fell into the latter category. Karkat hadn't even  _heard_ of heat cycles, and couldn't recognize one if it was staring him right in the face.

Terezi frowned down at him and seemed to debate something. She took her foot off Karkat and drifted over him, almost sitting right on his bulge, causing him to cringe. It was almost dreamlike, the way she kind of naturally slid into his lap without any transition. Her face uncomfortably close to his, she whispered softly, sounding troubled. "Y-you really don't know?" 

Swallowing, Karkat tried to think of anything he could do, not necessarily trying to achieve a goal, just anything he felt capable of doing sanely and without much embarrassment. "Terezi, what the fuck is this??" Terezi's face turned to disappointment, and then to some sort of sly eagerness. "Karkat, what if I teach you?" He shifted beneath her again, trying not to agitate his bulge any more than he had to and sat up straight, debating whether or not to let her 'teach' him, whatever it was. Half of him desperately wanted to say yes and please her, anything that might get him into her pants, while the more rational part of his thinkpan urged him to stand up and get away from the crazy blind troll, while yet a third, more ancient part of his thinkpan that was hardwired into his genetic code wanted to push her down and pail her. In the end, his self control gave out, but he still questioned what it was he was supposed to learn.

"S-sure, but first tell me what it is you're going to be teaching." Terezi smiled foxily down at Karkat and adjusted how she was sitting, almost rubbing against his prominent bulge, eliciting a groan from him. Smiling her always toothy smile, she repeated the action and settled in, leaning back a bit closer to Karkat than what would be considered normal for those not in a quadrant together. "Wellll, do you know what a 'heat' is, Karkat?"

Heat? Karkat curiously touched her arm, wondering if she meant she was feeling hot. Her body was indeed warm, but he knew that probably wasn't it. His hand remained on her arm, gliding over her skin, more than a little amazed by how smooth it was. "Should I?" He felt her shiver as his hand made his way up her arm and made it up to her shoulder before she brushed him off. "Let's put it like this: You're a fucking wriggler, Karkles." She flicked the bulge in his pants to emphasize her point, her smile widening at how he squirmed. He growled and pushed her off slightly, annoyed by how flirtatious she had become. Why did she have to make it so hard to hate her? 

"Just fucking tell me." He shifted around again, trying to waistband his bulge to no avail, only serving to harden it further. Terezi frowned, but continued. "Karkat, can you... can you smell, me?" Karkat was taken aback by her question and leaned away from her, almost suspicious of what she might have on. It wasn't Terezi's style, but she might just be playing another sick joke and somehow got Rose to make some sort of poisonous aroma that Terezi could put on but wouldn't be affected by. He realized how insane that actually sounded in his thinkpan and cautiously leaned forward, sniffing Terezi's neck tentatively. The whole block dimmed around them, leaving only Terezi visible. Her scent wasn't like anything Karkat had encountered before, almost floral, but with a little something else, something that to Karkat smelled of everything that was Terezi. His mouth went agape and he breathed deeply, pulling in more of her pheromones. 

Terezi, on the other hand, had covered her mouth and looked away, trying not to get too excited too quickly; she had all the time in the fucking universe, and she was going to take her first pail slow. She heard Karkat's breathing slow and slowly pushed him back against the chair, holding him down as he reached for her again. Her body was trembling with excitement, her wet seedlfap starting to soak through her pants, a small damp spot spreading around the zipper. :K-Karkles, it's when a t-troll's body starts releasing ph-pheromones. You know what t-they are, right?"

Karkat nodded faintly, no longer paying attention to her words. His eyes were focused on the rest of her body, going from her vestigial glands, of which he knew nothing of, to the darkening damp patch between her legs. Terezi grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly, trying to get his attention, causing him to look at her almost longingly. She pitied the look on his face and his ignorance, and felt something between flushed and pale for him. He was a friend, nothing more, but... She advanced from fuzzy thinking to piliferous logic, justifying her seduction of Karkat as 'asking an extreme favor from a close friend'. "Karkles, you get it?" 

He was staring at Terezi, his bloodpusher pounding in his chest as he reached out to pull her close. He was stopped short by her as she swatted his arms aside and slapped him, hard enough to leave another mark on the other side of his face. Stunned, his bloodpusher kicked up a pace and then slowed down to a near-normal BPM. "Wh- Fuck, yeah, I get it. You, pheromones, you're wet, yeah... So what do you-" He stopped abruptly and looked up at her, his face turning even redder. "Why me?"

"Because." She turned her body to face him and swung her legs around so she was straddling him, grinding down lightly. A surprised gasp escaped his lips and he almost jumped up out of his seat, but managed to retain enough of him to protest. "W-wait, fuck, I don't have a bucket over here..." After John had sent him the 'message' on a bucket, Karkat had gotten rid of his and destroyed it in a waste compactor. Terezi frowned and slid off of him and was forced to use her cane for support. "Then let's just sneak over to my block then. 

Nodding furiously, Karkat stood up and ran off to grab another set of clothing and stuffed them into his sylladex before following Terezi to her block. She stumbled off into her dark block and Karkat stood in the doorway, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this. Looking up and down the hallway, he made up his mind walked in, closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_. 


	6. It's Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of Karkat's week. Really, things could be worse.

The dim glow of the sopor illuminated Karkat's face as he slowly regained consciousness. The slime was disorienting, but as he lifted his head out of it he began to recall the events of the previous day. A lot had happened, to say the least. Once they got in, she pounced and he really couldn't have stopped her, even if he had wanted to. He made a note never to be in the way of a Terezi in heat in the future. It turns out that Terezi was also dominant while pailing, really, really dominant. Karkat rubbed his neck and felt the mark she had left on it. The indents went in pretty far, and it had felt like they had almost gone all the way to the artery. The other lacerations and a possible thoracic fracture would be easily taken care of, but he wasn't quite sure about the bite. Sighing, he pulled away from Terezi and climbed out of her recuperacoon, his eyes widening at the state of disarray. Really, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, they had pailed for pretty much the whole day, the only breaks taken to dispose of waste and to eat. It would've ended sooner if it had been up to him, but Terezi trapped him for the most part, being on top and pinning him to the floor. The only time he had been on top was towards the end where she had gotten lazy and put a noose around his neck. It could've been worse at any rate. 

Weaving his way through the disaster zone that was Terezi's block, he found the small pile of their clothing and captchalogued his and took out a fresher set, slipping them on before walking over to the door. He looked back at her recuperacoon, wondering if he should stick around or something. He shook his head to himself, deciding it was better to get going than to risk getting bitten more and other crazy shit. He checked to see if the hallway was clear and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him and walking back into his block. It was then that he realized he hadn't actually cleaned himself before leaving. Annoyed that he had wasted a set of clean clothes, he stripped them off and stepped into the ablution trap, washing himself thoroughly. He stepped out a few minutes later feeling refreshed and found someone was messaging him on Trollian. He sat down and almost cringed at seeing Terezi's Trollian handle, answering her inquiries quickly. It was annoying how needy she was. Sure, it had meant they had spent the entirety of the previous day pailing, but they could've at least taken a break to rest. It was almost unnatural how long she was able to pail before needing rest. Karkat finally ended the conversation, leaving him annoyed and Terezi frustrated that he was going to keep his distance for a bit 'so I can take a fucking break'. 

He walked out to the culinary block and made himself a bowl of grub flakes. It tasted plain, but he didn't mind. Any nourishment was welcome after what was arguably an ordeal. He finished up his meal with a cup of plain water and walked back to his block for another well deserved rest. Or at least he would have, if it hadn't been for the fact that Terezi had pulled him into her block after he walked by. Another long pailing session ensued, but he was lucky enough to 'escape' after almost half of the day, only to collapse in his block halfway to his recuperacoon. 

The next morning, the process repeated itself, and so on for most of the week. Throughout, Karkat found himself feeling more and more eager to perform. It was strange, and it once got to the point where he walked in of his own volition, purely from desire. Eventually it was explained to him by Terezi that he was entering his own heat, triggered by prolonged exposure to hers, with the helpful addition of lots and lots of pailing. Seeing as they were both in their heat, it was fine, and their probably wouldn't be any trouble at all, or at least Karkat believed so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to have a chat log in here but I couldn't figure it out.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta get's a big surprise.

Nepeta padded her away through the heart of the asteroid, mentally plotting the paths and rooms, occasionally marking a doorway or wall with a dab of blood, taking from her painting supplies. Before they had embarked on the final quest, Nepeta had stocked up on painting supplies on a killing spree that left many of her planet's fauna very, very deceased. Her supplies were slowly dwindling as she painted and mapped out the asteroid, but she didn't mind. If she really needed to, she could use synthetic paints from Terezi. 

Nepeta finished marking one last corridor before heading back to find something to eat and to try and talk to Terezi again. She dwelled on everyone's absence, and felt a little more than left out. It was probably just because they were all busy with planning and stuff. After all, her wriggling day was tomorrow! Normally none of the trolls celebrated their wriggling days, but once the humans came aboard, it was suggested that they do and they had already celebrated Terezi's and Rose's! It was going to be so fun to turn 7 sweeps! Cake, and things called presents, and maybe even sopor pie if she felt like it. Sure, it would screw around with her thinkpan, but it would be worth it just to be even more happy and carefree than ever before! Still, it was worrying how little everyone else was responding to her messages. No one had been nearly that busy for Terezi's wriggling day, and everyone paid attention to her. Nepeta no longer had any illusions about her status in the group, and knew she was a bit of an outsider, but still hoped no one was avoiding her. 

She reached the culinary block and cut made herself a simple protein slurry, finishing it quickly so she could get back to her hivetop and chat with someone. She walked into her block, murmuring to herself in her role-playing fashion. She plopped down onto a comfortable bean-bag with her tablet and looked at the list of names. Terezi and Karkat were apparently online, but they didn't seem to talk for to long, and only at certain times, late while Nepeta slept. Aradia's was still offline too; she never seemed to be around anymore. Same with Sollux. She didn't talk to Kanaya or the humans much either. She began trolling Terezi anyways, trying to see if she would respond, but to no avail. The tablet was set down and she looked around her block for anything to do. There was her shipping wall, her skins, the culinary block, various other art projects... She almost whined to herself and halfheartedly kicked a boonbuck. There wasn't anything to do!

No longer caring whether Terezi wanted to be disturbed or not, Nepeta grabbed her tablet and some paint and marched over to Terezi block. "AC walks ofur to Terezi's block, a little more than annoyed at efurry-one's absence." Hesitating at the door, she made up her mind and swung open wide, pausing in the doorway for dramatic effect. "AC calls out into the Legislacerator's block, catechizing for counsel. Hey, Terezi, you th-" She stepped in and saw Karkat and Terezi lying beside each other naked, resting peacefully.


End file.
